Yu Dueling School
by AzraelAoD
Summary: The story of Yuji Mato, a young duelist, as he enters the world famous Yu Dueling School. Follow his adventures as he meets friends, hardships and victories.
1. Preface

Preface

 **Hello. Welcome to my story. I just wanted to say the world this takes place in is different to that of the anime. This series will mainly be composed of OCs. Just wanted to clear on that. Yugioh characters might appear in the future but it is not planned yet. There will also be no made up new cards. Only official TCG and OCG cards. Now that this is clear, please enjoy.**


	2. Chapter1: Practical Exam Part 1

Chapter1:

Practical Exam Part 1

Yu Dueling School. It was founded by a single man passionate about Dueling monsters, and with a little too much money.

With the school gaining so much success, others followed across the world but it remained the most respected one, making some of the greatest duelists in history. The school represent-

"And I'll be the best of them all!"

The rude one making this bold declaration is our protagonist. He was a 15 year old teen of average height. He had short, light brown hair, sporting a simple dark blue T-shirt with jeans. His name, Yuji Mato. How creative. He was on his way to take the most important test of his life, the entrance exam for Yu Dueling School.

"I didn't expect the written exam too be so hard. I guess it's too be expected from a big school like this. Anyway, the practical exam is the part I'm most excited about. I'd better hurry."

Yuji hurried to the place of examination. Once he had done hurrying, he arrived, and before him stood a large dome. It was the school's Dueling Arena where the practical exam was to take place. In front of the doors was a big crowd of background characters. We need not concern ourselves with them.

"So many people! Didn't realize there were so many applying. Not like it changes anything since I'll be at the top."

"Pretty confident, aren't you?"

Yuji turned around too find a girl standing behind him. She had long, almost silver, hair with a music note hairpin on the right side. She wore a ruby shirt and a dark green knee-length skirt. Her clothes were rather plain but their was an air of refinement in her voice.

"Of course I'm confident. I'm a pretty good duelist, if I do say so myself. The practical exam is going to be a cinch." Yuji said with confidence.

"What a simple way of thinking." The girl replied.

"Huh?"

"Everyone who came here is a 'pretty good duelist'. You need smarts, skill, endurance and a complete knowledge of the game if you want to make it."

"Would you really need to come here if you knew everything about the game?"

The girl sighed.

"I hate dealing with people like you. If you don't mind, I'll go take the exam now. Let's see if we meet again."

The girl walked, forward leaving Yuji and entering the building.

"I guess I should be going too. I'll show her what I've got by getting in."

Yuji entered the dome to find himself in large room. The walls were plain white with lamps hanging from the ceiling and many seats spread out. Not a very good description but I suppose the readers can use their imagination.

"Looks more like an airport waiting room than what you'd see in a school."

As he looked around, he saw what seemed to be a reception desk. He walked over to the one standing behind. She was a young woman with short blond hair and wearing a black suit.

"Good morning. Are you here for the practical exam?"

She spoke warmly with a bright smile, spreading a calming aura around her that's soothes the body. Yuji nodded.

"May I have your full name please?"

"Yuji Mato." He answered.

"Let me see...Ok. You will be called shortly to one of the Duelling arenas. Meanwhile, feel free to check your deck and prepare yourself. You can also go to the benches to watch other people's duels but I recommend waiting as to avoid missing your call."

"All right. Thank you very much."

Yuji took a seat among the many chairs. And waited. People going in and out. Names being called. Meanwhile, he stood there and waited alone. It was as if he was being caged inside-

"Arrgh! When is it my turn?!"

He stood up with frustration and looked around trying to find something to do. As he scanned the room, he saw her. The girl from earlier. He decide to walk up to her but at that moment, she got up and walked to a door with a large number 4 overhead.

"Guess she went to take the exam. Maybe I'll watch her."

As he approached the way to the benches he heard it. It was the call of an angel. A voice to free him from his frustrations. You could say-

"Yuji Mato, you are expected at Dueling arena 2."

"Finally! Time to show them what I've got."

* * *

Well reader. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Who am I you ask? Why, I am your humble storyteller, Nara Tor! Now I know you want to ask me many questions but let us stay professional for now. This is the author's first story, and I'm sure an astute reader such as yourself realized this from the writing, but I do hope you keep on reading. Although they keep cutting my attempts at embellishing the story, the author is still trying to entertain you. Now then, time for the preview. On the next chapter, the duel of the practical exam starts. Will Yuji pass it? Seeing as he is the protagonist and this is still the beginning of the story he probably will, but let's find out together on chapter 2: Practical exam part 2. Again, not very creative. Thank you and keep on reading!


	3. Chapter2: Practical Exam Part 2

Chapter 2:

Practical Exam Part 2

He opened the door with a big 2 over it. What he saw left him speechless. A large stadium was in front of him. In both sides of him, he could see people Dueling with the holograms of the monsters fighting each other. All around were benches for people too watch. He walked up to the stadium and saw his opponent. He was a large man in a black suit and wearing glasses that his his eyes. I guess everyone working here where's the same clothes. Or maybe it's just for the exam.

"Examinee Yuji Mato; I will be the one examining you. We will be Dueling using standard rules. Are you ready?"

"I wouldn't be here If I wasn't."

"Very well. I shall let you choose if you wish to be first or second."

"I'll go first then."

"The practical exam for examinee Yuji Mato shall begin."

"Duel!" "Duel!"

Yuji: 8000LP Examinator: 8000LP

Yuji's turn:

"I set 1 monster and 2 face down cards and end my turn."

Yuji: 8000LP Examinator: 8000LP

Examinator's turn:

"Draw.

I summon Spear Dragon.(1900Atk)

Spear dragon, attack his face down monster."

The monster attacks revealing Kamui, hope of gusto(1000Def)

"With the effect of Spear Dragon, you lose LP even if your monster is in defense."

Yuji LP: 8000-900= 7100

"Kamui's flip effect activates, allowing to summon a gusto tuner from my deck. Come here, gusto gulldo.(500atk)"

"When Spear Dragon attacks, he switched to defense position afterwards(0Def). I finish my turn by setting a face down card."

Yuji: 7100LP Examinator: 8000LP

"This great!" Exclaimed Yuji. "I knew Dueling with holograms would be cool but this awesome!"

Yuji's turn:

"Draw.

Let's get this duel started for real. I activate 'One for One'. I will discard gusto griffin from my hand and summon gusto egul from my deck(200Atk).

Next, gusto griffin's effect activates; when discarded, I can summon a gusto monster from my deck. Come here, 'Winda, Pristess of Gusto'(1000Atk).

Now, I use gusto egul to link summon Linkuriboh(300Atk)

With Linkuriboh pointing downwards, I can synchro summon using wiinda and gulldo;

Daigusto Gulldos(2200Atk)

How do you like this, Mr examinator?"

"I am not allowed to display my opinion of skills."

"Boo. Guess I'll just have to keep showing you my dueling.

Linkuriboh, attack his Spear Dragon!"

"I flip my face down card, Enemy controller. With this I change my Spear Dragon in attack position."

Yuji LP: 7100-1600 = 5500

"Grr. I got a little carried away. But I'm not done. Gulldos, attack Spear Dragon."

Examinator LP: 8000-300 = 7700

"That'll be my turn."

Yuji: 5500LP Examinator: 7700LP

Examinator's turn:

"Draw. I summon 'Goblin attack force'(2300Atk).

'Goblin Attack Force', attack Daigusto Gulldos."

"Not this time, I activate my face down card, blessing for gusto. I return from the grave to the deck both griffin and wiinda to special summon from my grave gusto egul."

"This changes nothing to my attack."

"Cause I ain't done yet. I activate Linkuriboh's effect from the grave; I tribute egul and summon back Linkuriboh on the field(300Atk)."

"I see. Then I change my attack to Linkuriboh."

"And I activate Linkuriboh's other effect. When you attack, I can tribute him to reduce you Goblins' attack to 0."

"I suppose I have no choice but to back off. I set a card and end my turn."

Yuji: 5500LP Examinator: 7700LP

Yuji's turn:

"Draw. I activate emergency teleport, allowing me to summon a psychic monster from my deck. I summon 'Pilica, Descendant of Gusto'(1000Atk).

Pilica's effect activates; when she's summoned I can special summon a tuner wind monster from my grave. Come back, gusto egul(400Def).

Now I tribute Pilica to summon 'Windaar, Sage of Gusto'(2000).

Now, Synchro summon using egul and Windaar; My strongest monster, Daigusto Eguls!(2600).

I reveal my face down card: Dust storm of gusto. Thanks to that, you can't use traps while my monsters attack.

Now I activate Gulldos' effect; I return Kamui and Pilica from the grave to the deck to destroy your monster.

And with this you're open. Gulldos, direct attack."

Examinator LP: 7700-2200 = 5500

"That equalizes the score but I'm not done. Eguls, attack!"

Examinator LP: 5500-2600 = 2900

"And I'm back in the lead. Not a bad display, Mr examinator."

"Man, it ruins the fun of a duel if you don't respond."

"This is examination. If you don't take this seriously it would be best to leave."

"Fine. I'll end my turn and use Eguls' end phase effect. I will banish Windaar from my graveyard to destroy your face down card."

Yuji: 5500LP Examinator: 2900LP

Examinator's turn:

"Draw.

I summon Copycat(?Atk). With his effect, his attack and defense will be equal to that of your Daigusto Eguls.(2600Atk)

Next, I equip him with Axe of Despair, giving him 1000Atk(3600Atk)

Copycat, attack Daigusto Eguls."

Yuji LP: 5500-1000 = 4500

"Argh. Destroyed like that. In such a boring way."

"I shall place 1 card face down and end my turn."

Yuji: 4500LP Examinator: 2900LP

Yuji's turn:

"Draw.

Now, I'll get rid of your monster as fast as you did mine. I activate Gulldos' effect again. I return Guldo and Egul from the grave to my deck to destroy your monster."

"I reveal my face down, book of moon, turning your monster to face down defense position therefore unable to use his effect."

"Tsk. I end my turn..."

Yuji: 4500LP Examinator: 2900LP

Examinator's turn:

"Draw.

I summon Vorse Raider(1900Atk)

Vorse Raider, destroy his face down monster."

"Gulldos!"

"Now Copycat, Direct attack."

Yuji LP: 4500-3600 = 900

"Gaaaahh!"

"This will end my turn."

Yuji: 900LP Examinator: 2900LP

After taking that huge blow, Yugi felt uneasy. As he looked up he found out why. People were watching him with disdain. They saw him losing against his opponent. As he looked around, he saw that girl from before. Whether she was looking at his duel or another was unclear, but it still frustrated him to show this display. An empty field with a single card in hand while his opponent controlled two strong monsters. But at same time, another thought came to his mind. _"The perfect time for a comeback."_

Yuji's turn:

"Draw.

I'll set a card and end my turn."

Yuji: 900LP Examinator: 2900LP

Examinator's turn:

"Draw

Let's put this duel to an end. Copycat, direct attack."

"This duel won't end until I win. Trap card activate; 'Whirlwind of Gusto'.

I return Gulldos and Eguls from my grave to my deck in order to summon 'Wiinda, Priesstess of Gusto' from my deck(100Def)."

"Then I shall have copycat destroy monster. Attack."

"Wiinda's effect activates; when you destroy her in combat I can summon a gusto tuner from my deck. Come back, gusto egul(400Def)."

"It's all the same. Your monsters aren't strong enough no matter how many you summon. Vorse raider, destroy his gusto egul."

"They might be weak but it ain't easy to get rid of them. Gusto egul's effect activates. When he's destroyed by battle, I can summon a gusto monster from my deck. Come, 'Pilica, Desecendant of Gusto'(1500Def).

Since she was summoned, her effect activates. Return once again, gusto egul."

"So you keep on fighting. I suppose giving up an exam wouldn't do well. I'll set a card and end my turn."

Yuji: 900LP Examinator: 2900LP

Yuji's turn:

"Draw.

I'll admit, this took more work than expected, but now it's time I end it. I switch egul to attack mode(200Atk).

Next I tribute summon, 'Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto'(1900Atk).

I activate Reeze's effect, I'll discard a card to switch control of one of my gusto monster and yours."

"You don't mean...?!"

"That's right! I'll switch egul with your copycat! My monsters might not have the highest attack, but we've got a few things up our sleeves.

Copycat, attack egul!"

"Face down reveal, mystical space typhoon. With this, I'll destroy axe of despair."

Examinator LP: 2900-2400 = 500

"Trying to spare your life points. But it's useless. Gusto egul's effect activates, allowing me to summon 'Caam, Serenity of Gusto'(1700Atk).

Reeze will attack Vorse Raider, destroying them both.

And with this, your field is open. Caam, finish this with a direct attack!"

Examinator LP: 500-1700 = 0

Winner: Yuji Mato

"Yes! I did it!"

"Congratulations, you have passed the practical exam."

And with this triumphant air, Yuji walked back outside to main lobby with a large smile on his face.

* * *

Would you look at that? Yuji won. I'm sure no one doubted him but hopefully you enjoyed the duel all the same. Did you manage to follow the duel? With all those voices changing it can get confusing. Remember to tell the author if you have anything to say by leaving a review. I wasn't able too talk much in this one but do not worry. I will be returning in full force for the next chapter. Chapter 3: Practical exam part 3. It's the final part this time. Thank you and keep on reading!


	4. Chapter3: Practical Exam Part 3

Chapter 3:

Practical Exam Part 3

Yuji returned to the lobby with a wide grin on his face.

"Maaan, what a thrill. That was a bit tougher than expected but I still pulled through. And with the exam passed, it means I'm in!"

"Still confident after a duel like that?"

Yuji looked to where the voice came from. It was once again the girl from this morning.

"Hey. Come here to congratulate me on my duel?" Yuji said with a smug expression.

"No reason to congratulate you on a duel like that."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't a very good duel, is all."

"What?! Are you insulting me?!"

"Don't take it so badly. You played decently well, but you made some pretty beginner mistakes."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well first you completely disregarded the dangers of his face down cards, as examples by your attack from Linkuriboh."

"Well anyone could've made that mista-"

"Also, your summoning choices were poor. Rather than tributing Pilica to summon Eguls, you could've used her to summon Gusto Gulldo and get Spheeze on the field; which in turn would've completely countered your opponent since he only had high power monsters with nothing else."

"Well yeah, but-"

"And lastly, though I guess the first two are a direct consequence to this one, you played thinking about what you wanted to do rather than trying to think on how best to fight what your opponent had."

"Say what you want cause I won anyway!" Yuji rebuttled in an attempt to hide the fact that she was right and to keep his pride intact.

"Because your opponent was worst. Disappointingly so. His deck was basic and didn't even MST your face down before attacking, bringing the risk of a Mirror Force or the such. And the moment you summoned back egul at the end, it was obvious what your plan was and he should've stopped attacking. I expected better from an examinator of this school."

At this point Yuji had been listening to some unknown person just criticize what he thought was a satisfying duel, robbing him of his feeling of joy and replacing it with a mix of anger from hearing her say these things and a feeling of regret for the things he could've done better.

"Did you come here just to criticize me?!"

"No, but you gave me the oportunity to do so."

"Urk. What did you want then?" Yuji asked begrudgingly.

"I saw you as I was leaving, and since you still seem unknown to the school's process, I thought I'd help out."

"What do you mean? I passed. That's all their needs to be said."

"Not exactly."

"Hmm?"

"Although you need to pass the written and practical exams to get accepted, that's not all there is to it. With how many people actually pass both tests, they need to cut off a few."

"Meaning?"

"Only the top 50 are admitted. Meaning the people who passed both tests but whose scores are too low will not be admitted."

"Is that it? I'll be fine then. Top 50 is easy."

"Are you still thinking like that? There are hundreds of people from across the world who took the tests and I just finished talking about your failures yet you still go on as if this is a done deal."

"Obviously, because I know I'm good enough to get in, so I'll get in."

The girl sighed at Yuji's words before turning towards the exit.

"You really are the worst kind of person to deal with. Well, I'm not here to break your delusions. If you're so sure your getting in, then we'll see each other at school. I've already spent more time than I should here so goodbye."

And with that, the girl left. Yuji was left standing here with his thoughts. Although he spoke with confidence, the words of the girl brought doubt to his mind.

"This girl. Talking to me like she knows everything. I'll show her I can make it. I'll get in the school and find her. I'll make her admit my skills by beating her in a duel. Just you wait, cause I'm coming for you."

Yuji rushed out of the lobby in anticipation for the results to come. Although they wouldn't be posted for a week. In the meantime, he played games, caught up on the hot new shows of the week and dueled online with his friends back home. And after a week, the time came to check the results. The results were to be posted on the site. A list of the applicants, as well as their overall rank, was displayed. He checked to see his name in the top 10. And then top 20. His confidence started to shake a bit but top 30 was still pretty good. But his name didn't appear. He started to panic a bit. What if the girl right? Did he actually duel poorly? Top 40. Was he really gonna miss his chance at entering the greatest Dueling school? Top 45. His mind grew restless. 46. He started thinking of what to say to the people who cheered him forward. 47. What if he wasn't as good as he thought he was? Was he just an arrogant teen? 48. His mind was filled with so many thoughts, but it all got cleared when he saw number 49. Yuji Matou. He was in. Not at a very high score, but in.

"Yes! I did it! I'm in! I'm a student of Yu Dueling school!"

With these cries of joy, the start of his journey had finally begun.

* * *

 **Hello. This is your author. Thank you very much for reading the beginning of my story. I wanted to make sure to establish what kind of story it was so I released these three beginning chapters at once. Probably won't do that in the future. It'll be one chapter every so often (no schedules yet). If you enjoyed this start or if they are things you didn't, do share it in review. I'll try my best to make something you'll enjoy. I hope you keep reading. Next is chapter 4: Yu Dueling School. Thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter4: Yu Dueling School

Chapter 4:

Yu Dueling School

Yuji arrived face to face with his dream. The Yu Dueling School. It was located at the center of the city, taking a large space due to the multiple buildings it was comprised of. The entire area had walls surrounding it with a gate leading inside. The gate itself was made of steal and painted in black. It was a about 3 meters high with a spiked design at the top as to disencourage climbing it. Next to it was what looked like a guard. Dressed with a dark blue shirt with matching pants. When Yuji approached the gate he was stopped by him.

"Stop. Who is this?"

"Yuji Mato. I'm a new student."

"Present your acceptance forms."

The forms the man was talking about were papers sent by mail to students accepted at the school. Yuji printed them the day before at the library since he didn't have a copier, but that's neither here nor there. Yuji took them out of his bag and presented them to the guard which proceeded to quickly inspect them.

"All is in order. Please go in"

The guard open the door, letting Yuji enter, before closing it once again. What stood in front of Yuji was now the main building. It was a large 4 story building, judging from the windows. The entrance was only one story high and leading to the higher part of the building. It had what looked like to pillars attached to it and the initials of the school engraved over the door.

"This is it. My first steps inside the school. I can't wait to see what it looks like."

Yuji opened the door and found himself in a hallway. The walls were the same as outside and the floor was made of floor tiles made to resemble wood. It clearly didn't feel walking on wood so I fail to see the need for the illusion. On the right of the wall was a panel attached with the words 'Opening ceremony' followed by an arrow pointing further into the hallway. There wasn't anywhere else to go so Yuji pressed on. At the end of the hallway we're two doors. They were the kind of doors with no handles that could be pushed both ways for easy passage.

As he passed through the doors, he found himself in a large hall where many other students were standing. The ceiling was much higher than the in the hallway and the area was spacious enough to easily contain the large crowd of students. The walls were painted blue all around. What caught Yuji's eyes was the stage in front of the crowd. The stage had a microphone stand and speakers on the side. A pair of doors was located on both sides of the stage.

"Wow! This place is huge!"

Yuji turned around to where the unfamiliar voice came from. It seemed another student arrived after him. He was of average height with entirely black hair. He was wearing a kaki shirt with jeans.

"I know, right?" Yuji responded. "Although its as big as where the practical exam took place."

"I guess you're right." The stranger said. "Still, it's pretty amazing seeing the inside of the school."

"I know what you mean. I've wanted to come here since I was in primary school. And now here I am."

A little silence stood.

"The name's Yuji, by the way."

"Hoshi. Nice to meet you. So you're a new student as well."

"I'm pretty sure everyone here is a new student. Wouldn't be allowed in otherwise."

"I was just trying to make small talk... Guess I'll just go straight into the hard hitting questions: What's your rank?"

"Huh?"

"You know, among the 50 who got admitted, what number were you? I was 34."

"It doesn't really matter. We all got in and that's what counts. The numbers aren't important."

"So you were at the bottom huh? But hey, it's fine if you don't want to say it. I just like boasting my number."

"It's not really that great you know?" Yuji retorted but it didn't seem to affects Hoshi at all.

Yuji started looking at all the people in the crowd while Hoshi prattle on. I won't bother with all the descriptions since most won't even be talked about. Too many characters can break a story and whatnot. But as he looked at them, he recognized a face. The girl from the practical exam.

"Hey, uh...Girl!"

Seeing as she didn't turn around, not surprising seeing how he called her, so he decided to walk up to her.

"Hey. Don't just leave me hanging like that!" Hoshi exclaimed, to which he proceeded to follow Yuji.

As Yuji approached, the girl turned around and let out a sigh when she saw him.

"Hey, how's it going? As you can see I made it."

"Indeed you did. Congratulations on that."

"Thanks...umm...We never really told each other our names, did we?"

"I suppose not. I didn't want to share my name if you didn't make it in."

"As snarky as usual. Anyway, the name's Yuji."

"Yuji huh. As in Yuji Mato?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I made sur to mémorise every first year's name from the list they gave us. As well as their ranks." She said, with sly smile on her face.

"Oh..did you now...hehe..." Yuji said nervously in response to her statement.

"Yes. Anyway, the name is Melody. Melody Harps." Meldoly turned her head to face Hoshi who was listening to all of this, hoping for a moment to join the conversation. "And who are you?"

"I'm Hoshi! Hoshi Sanjuushi! Ranked 34th."

"I see. Now that introductions are done, we can wait for the ceremony."

"Ah. About that, what is it gonna be?" Yuji asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What is the opening speech gonna be?"

"Are you really asking me this?"

"Is like to know too, if you don't mind." Hoshi added.

Melody sighed. "I don't really know myself. The headmaster will come, congratulate us for being here, tell us about how the year will go. Something like that."

"The headmaster will be giving the speech? What's he like?"

"You sure love asking for exposition." Melody answered . "He's the grandson of the founder. He graduated from the school and proceeded to become a teacher. After his grandfather retired, he was given the role of headmaster."

"Getting the job because he's family. Lucky him." Hoshi said.

"He didn't just get it because he's the grandson. He's competent enough to assume the role. Supposedly, the founder wasn't very good at the job and the teachers were the ones taking care of the school. His grandson properly takes care of the duties as a headmaster, leaving it in much better hands."

"He must be quite the person to take care of that." Yuji responded. "One last question."

"What else do you need to know?" Melody asked, a little annoyed at the endless stream of questions Yuji provides.

"What's your rank? It seems you know mine. Everyone is school is gonna know Hoshi's sooner or later. So what's yours?"

"Well if you must know, I ranked as 4th among the students."

"4th?!" Exclaimed Hoshi.

"I knew you were smart but that's really impressive! You must be a really good duelist Melody." Yuji declared with excitement in his voice.

"Well, I do consider myself 'a pretty good duelist'." She said with wry smile on her face.

After a bit more talking, the doors on the right of the stage opened and 3 people came out and stood on stage in a line.

On the left was a woman that looked like she was in her late 20s. She had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a white buttoned shirt with a black pencil skirt and matching black heels. She seemed to have a caring smile on her face.

On the right was a man that looked to be in his mid 30s. He wore a lose white short sleeved t-shirt and light brown cargo shorts as well as a paire of black sneakers. He was rather muscly and stood with his arm crossed.

In the middle was a man who looked to be in his mid 20s. He had spiked black hair and sharp brown eyes. He wore a dark purple shirt and black pants. What caught people's eyes the black cape, with the academy's insignia, he was wearing.

While the students started talking to each other about what they saw, the man in the middle walked towards the microphone.

"Welcome first year students!" The man spoke with imposing voice. "I am the school's headmaster Rex Yu, and I wish to personally congratulate you on being accepted into this school." The man spoke with authority, forcing you to listen to him.

"From today onwards starts your three journey in this school. It won't be easy, but I'm sure you are all capable of graduating. Now let me present you the ones who will be teaching you. First is Miss Fauna who will be teaching you in the classroom."

"Nice to meet you all. I hope we can work together to make sure you succeed in this school." The woman spoke with a soft voice.

"Thank you. Next is your P.E. teacher, Mister Shirman."

"Nice to meet you all." That is the man said.

"Now that introductions are over, Miss Fauna will be guiding you to your dorms. School begins tommorow so take advantage of today to get accustomed to your surroundings."

And with that the two men left through the exit on the right of the stage, while Miss Fauna called the students towards the left of the stage.

"So that was the headmaster. He's pretty young." Said Yuji.

"Yeah. He sounded pretty important and all but what's with the cape?" Followed Hoshi.

"It doesn't matter how he dresses." Melody said. "For now we should follow the teacher."

"You're right. I can't wait to see our dorms. And check out the rest of the school." Said Yuji excitedly.

After walking a bit, they stood in front of a tall rectangular building.

"Well then students." Miss Fauna spoke. "This will be your dorms. Your rooms will be situated on the first floor while second and third years are on the second and third floors respectively. The cafeteria is situated on the ground floor so you shouldn't have a problem getting breakfast. There will be 2 people per room. We already assigned them so don't try just joining your buddies."

After that long winded explanation, each student was assigned a room and given their keys.

"Awesome! We're in the same room Yuji." Exclaimed Hoshi.

"Lucky!" Responded Yuji.

"Then I guess this is where we get separated." Said Melody. "I'm going to go to my room and meet my new roommate. Later."

"Ok. How about we meet for lunch?" Asked Yuji.

"Sure." Answered Melody as she was walking towards the dorms.

"We should hurry on too. I wanna check out our room." Said Hoshi.

"Sure thing. Let's go."

Their dorm room was comprised of a large main room with a bed and a desk on each side, as well as a bathroom which included shower and bath. Above the desks were windows that traveled the part of town behind the doorm.

"This room is sweet!" Exclaimed Hoshi. "It's got a lot of space and we get our own bathroom."

"You sure get excited easily." Said Yuji. "But I'll admit, it is pretty nice. And the beds are nice and soft. Sure won't have a problem sleeping here."

Hoshi started unpacking, placing his things where he see it best. Putting his computer on his desk, taking random knick knacks and putting them half hazardly wherever. Meanwhile, Yuji was sitting on his bed.

"You're not gonna unpack?" Asked Hoshi.

"I did." Answered Yuji.

"But all you did was take out your clothes and bathroom stuff."

"Well that's all I have."

"Huh?! What about your computer, or things you brought from home?"

"Well I dont have a computer and I didnt have anything special I wanted to bring."

"Well... if that's how it is. You should get a computer though. It's really useful and there's lots of cool games you can play. Much better than on the phone, hahaha."

Hoshi laughed while Yuji smiled. In the end, one side of the room was filled random things with no sense of order, whilst the other remained empty excerpt for some cupboards filled with clothes. With them now done, all that was left was to explore the school.

* * *

Man, I had to do a lot of work for this chapter. I should've asked to be paid by the word. Anyway, this was a large chapter. People were introduced, exposition was made and lots of talking. Hopefully it wasn't too long for you reader. The next still won't have a duel but it'll be shorter. Hopefully the writer gets to those duels fast. I tire from all this narrating. Join us for chapter 5: Exploration. Thank you and keep on reading!


	6. Chapter 5: Exploration

Chapter 5:

Exploration

The cafeteria was rather empty, most first years exploring the campus while second and third years hadn't arrived yet. Yuji and Hoshi went on to take some food. They were given a tray with food prepared. They had a small plate of sliced tomatoes with some kind of herb on it. Their main meal was grilled salmon with white rice. And for desert they had fruit purée. After receiving their food, they took a seat and began to eat.

"This is really good." Said Hoshi with a mouth full.

"Yeah." Answered Yuji. "Beats eating pot noodles everyday."

They happily ate their meal until they saw Melody.

"Melody!" Yelled Yuji with no concern for his surroundings. "We kept you a seat!"

Melody begrudgingly towards them, closely followed by another girl who was almost hiding behind her.

"You don't have to yell. I can see you perfectly fine." Said melody.

She proceeded to take a seat. The other girl hesitated a bit before taking a seat next Melody, with her head low. A small silence set except for Hoshi, still enjoying his meal.

"So who's the girl?" Asked Hoshi, his mouth still full. The girl jumped a bit at her mention.

She was a small girl with short red hair. She wore round glasses with brown eyes behind them. She had a warm green one piece dress and short brown heels. Seeing as she wasn't answering, Melody answered for her.

"Her name is Claire Jewel. She's very shy so be nice to her."

"Of course! We would never be mean to a cute girl." Yuji declared, making Claire blush.

"Maybe not." responded Melody. "But you're very loud and that's all the same."

The conversation died down as everyone finished eating. And now came the subject of what to do.

"I'd ask where you wanna go, but I have a pretty good id-" said Melody.

"The Dueling Arena!" Interrupted Yuji and Hoshi in unison.

Melody let out a small sigh. "Is that ok with you Claire?" The girl nodded in response. "Then I guess that's settled."

Yuji and Hoshi hurriedly got up and rushed to the exit whilst Melody and Claire simply walked together there. We then proceed to skip the walk there until they reached their destination. The building was similar to the one the practical exam took place in but on a much smaller scale, containing only one stadium inside. However, our heroes didn't get to see it as a large crowd was standing in front the entrance, all having a look of anger or disappointment.

"Why is there so many people here?" Asked Yuji.

"Obviously, they had the same idea as us." Answered Hoshi.

"If they did, they would be inside." Said Melody, Claire nodding to her statement.

Our quartet forced themselves through the crowd until they reached the door. On it was a paper which read _closed for the day._

"Aw man! This sucks!" Exclaimed Hoshi.

"It's almost as if they knew everyone would rush here for a duel." Responded Melody in a sarcastic tone. "At least now we won't stay here all day while you play."

The boys were a bit angered at the accusation, albeit true, while Claire had a little chuckle.

"So what do you propose we do then?" Asked Yuji.

"We were going to check the rest of the main building, seeing as we only saw the entrance. Would you care to join, since you're free now?"

The boys resigned and followed Melody to the main building; Claire remaining close to her. Once they arrived, they took the right door past the room where the opening speech took place and entered a long corridor with doors on the right, each seperated by a fair distance. Behind each door were similar rooms, all with a large whiteboard, an amalgation of chairs elevated higher as we went higher back as to avoid blocking the view of people, and a desk with a chair in front of the whiteboard facing the rows of chair.

"These must be the classrooms." Said Melody.

"They sure didn't waste any money on this." Said Yuji in a condescending tone.

At the end of the hallway, they reached a staircase leading to the upper floor. Upstairs was another long hallway, however their were many more rooms with varied designs.

"What are these rooms for?" Asked Hoshi.

"They're for the clubs." Answered Claire in a soft high pitched voice.

The boys turned to her, surprised to hear speak, making her retreat behind Melody.

"How very tactful." Melody said in a sarcastic voice. "This is the reason we came here. Claire heard about there being clubs and it got me interested so we wanted to check them out. Though they all seem empty at the moment."

All they could see of the rooms was through the windows on the doors. The rooms seemed to be designed around what they are about. There was a room with multiple instruments and posters of famous groups. Another had various plants growing in small plant nurseries. And so on. Once they were done, they left the building and regrouped in front.

"Now that's done, I guess all that is left is sports area." Said Yuji.

"Then let's go. We've been walking for a while and I'm getting a little tired. Plus I'd like to go back to my dorm. I still have some things to settle."

"Then let's run!" Exclaimed Hoshi. "We're losing time from walking so slowly."

Before anyone could say anything, Hoshi had left and was headed for the stadium.

"I'll follow him. I don't think we should leave someone like him alone. Catch you there." Said a Yuji before running towards Hoshi.

Melody sighed yet quickened her pace and Claire closely followed.

Once Yuji had caught up with Hoshi, they arrived in front a huge sports area. There was a track where a few people were running. A field where people were playing football (soccer). A building with a field for inside sports such as Volleyball or handball. And even another building with a professional swimming pool.

"Wow! They sure are well equipped." Said Hoshi excitedly.

"I wish they'd have spent some of that money on the teaching building." Said Yuji.

After gazing a bit at the field, the girls had arrived.

"I wish you didn't just... start running off like that." Said Melody, catching her breath. On the other hand, Claire seemed in good shape.

"Sorry, I was just a bit excited." Said Hoshi.

The group proceeded to check out the buildings, looking at the facilities and such before finnally returning to their dorms. They shared each others room numbers, 106 for Melody and Claire and 110 for Yuji and Hoshi, before returning to their rooms.

"That was fun." Said Hoshi before falling on his bed.

"It was." Answered Yuji as he sat on his bed. "I wonder how the classes are gonna be like. From tommorow onwards, we'll be studying in this big school."

"Yeah."

A short silence stood before Hoshi got up from his bed.

"But right now, it's time to eat." Declared Hoshi. "Let's go."

"Go ahead. Ill be there in a sec." Responded Yuji, to which Hoshi proceeded to leave.

"So I made it." Yuji said, talking to himself. "It was tough, but I'm here and I can be proud of that...Though I guess it was pretty tight. I could've easily failed..." Yuji took a pause before cleanching his fist and making a serious face. "I'll just have to push myself further, and by the end of this, I'll be number one."

After this bold declaration, he got up, left his room and proceeded to the cafeteria.

* * *

The first day of school is over, though it wasn't a day of classes. But now that the setting has been made and our main cast introduced, we can proceed. Next we have our first day of school and already a duel. I hope you're ready for chapter 5: Sound vs Light. Thank you and keep on reading!


End file.
